


Joe X Reader X Ben

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: you have a little fun with your boyfriends, Ben and Joe after they finish filming their Instagram skit.





	Joe X Reader X Ben

You watched from the doorway as Joe and Ben filmed their Instagram bit. You couldn’t help but laugh at the whole hidden ”fake” bromance fiasco that they put on for there fans. They pull the cover from on top of them and look at you.

“What?” been asked voice low almost anticipating what you were going to say.

“Nothing. I’m just wondering if you two idiots are done so I can jump in there myself.”

Ben smiles at his anticipation being correct. “I dunno it’s up to Joe. Joe are we finished?” he turned to him.

”Oh ho, Babe, we’re just getting started.”  
You ran to the bed climbing on and straddled Ben’s legs. He leans in and kisses you, Joe not too far behind with nibbling on your ear.

”mm, fuck boys I can’t continue.” they both stop

”what why not?” Joe asked

”I can continue because of our little guests over there.” you laugh. They both look over to Joe’s left to the cardboard cutout of Ben. Joe picks it up and chucks it over the side of the bed.

”you got a problem with Ben Cardy?” he asked pretending to be offended.

”No, I just prefer the real thing,” you answer leaning down to kiss ben again.

Ben broke the kiss and said, ”Joe how did we get so lucky.”  
”hey less talking more fucking.” You cut him off.

”whatever you say, Princess.” Ben shoves you off of him so he can take off his t-shirt and boxers Joe doing the same. They look at you hungrily their hand traveling to take off your clothes. You squeak at the feeling of someone’s finger grazing your clit.

”you like that baby. You like the feeling of Joe’s fingers rubbing your wet pussy.” Ben moaned into your ear.

”mmhmm I…” you cut yourself off with a loud moan as Joe inserts a finger into you.

”tell us what you want princess.”

”I… I want you to eat me out.” you answer in a shaky voice

”see that wasn’t so hard, was it. Now ask nicely.”

”Please, Ben can you eat me out.”

”okay Princess.” he lowers himself, his face now in between your legs. Joe takes out his fingers and pressed them to Ben’s lips. He opened them allowing himself to taste you on Joe’s fingers.

”Princess you taste so sweet and I can’t wait to have more.” 

”Then don’t wait. Please, I need you.”

”such a needy little girl maybe we should punish you for back talking us,” Joe suggested.

”no, please I’ll be good.”

”fine but next time you act up you’ll get spanked. Understood?”

”yes Joe.”

”good. Ben, you can continue now.” Ben continued to press small wet kisses from your knee to your thigh, up your pussy and finally to your throbbing clit.” you couldn’t help to scream at the sudden pleasure finally gracing the bundle of nerves. Joe just watched quietly as Ben ate you out with great ferocity. His quick and highly skilled tongue maneuvered through your wet lips. Ben switched from licking and flicking to heavily sucking on your labia.

“Fuck Ben!” Your hands went down to grip his hair. From the corners of your eyes, you can see Joe shifting his weight. A light bulb when off in your head. ”AH! JOEY JUST LIKE THAT. I LOVE IT WHEN YOU EAT MY CUNT.” you moaned looking directly at him. He couldn’t contain himself anymore, he dove in next to Ben. Both tongues exploring you. On multiple occasions, their tongues come close to meeting but never do, instead, they take turns sucking at your clit.

”fuck boys that feels so good.” their tongues finally meet, Joe taking the initiative and starts to kiss Ben with great ferocity. Totally in the moment, Ben moaned Joe’s name fingers gripping at his short messy hair. It had to be one if not the hottest things you’ve ever seen. The way they so effortlessly switched from eating you out to making out over and over again was orgasm worthy. Your body at this point was shaking in pleasure begging for release. ”boys please I’m gonna cum. Please make me cum. I need to so badly.” Joe looks at ben almost telepathically telling him what to do next. Ben game him his most utterly seductive smirk and nodded. Both index and middle fingers, four in total plunged into you, making a come hither motion.

”Come on princess let go for us.” both Ben and Joe’s lips came down to your clit, tongues flicking at it. Not being able to take it anymore you let go, a spurt of liquid coming from inside of you. At this point, you were practically screaming in pleasure. But the boys kept going, forcing more squirts coming from your body. Their fingers finally slowed down, mouths meeting one last time in a passionate kiss. Ben placed kissed to your thighs in an attempt to calm your overstimulated body. The room, for the most part, was quiet with only the sounds of heavy breathing filling it.

”did you enjoy that princess?” been asked voice raspy.

”hell yeah.”

”I don’t think you ever squirted that much before.” Joe added.

”Well, it was definitely worth the wait of you two finishing your skit.”

”Totally worth the wait.” been said nuzzling your neck kissing the skin there.

”I love you guys.”

”we love you too sweetheart. Now let’s take a nap.”

”oh no, we’re not done yet. You think you can get away with overstimulating me. Honey do I have some tricks up my sleeve for you two.”


End file.
